Something New
by strictlyninja
Summary: Lee has an idea, and would like to try it out with Kankuro. (Lemon, mostly a one-shot)


**This is the first lemon thing I have ever completed and published. I'm surprised it's not my LeeGaara OTP. It's pretty much a one-shot unless I get bored or something. I am doing KankurōLee so hard right now. I really wish it got more attention.**

**I own neither of these characters or Naruto itself.**

Dinner dishes finished, Kankurō threw himself onto the sofa, and possessively put an arm around Lee's waist, pulling him closer.

Lee blinked, but leaned into the other man. It made Lee feel so wonderful to be loved and cherished by someone.

Kankurō had been away on a mission, so it had been a few days since their second sex. Now somewhat familiar, Lee had been thinking about exploring certain fantasies with Kankurō. Lee twiddled his thumbs and turned red. "I-I know we just started this stuff, but I ... want to try something. Something sort of kinky."

Kankurō raised an eyebrow.

"I-I want us to touch ourselves, but not each other. Like, sit next to each other, touch ourselves, and watch the other one touch himself."

Kankurō blushed lightly at the thought. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Lee took the question as rejection. "W-We don't have to, I just thought it would be... interesting."

Kankurō started to entertain the idea. He put his head back and imagined Lee so close, but unable to touch, like he was on the other side of glass. He imagined Lee begging Kankurō to touch him, but knowing he wouldn't do it. He imagined himself being driven mad by Lee's resolve, and panting as Lee-

"Damn it."

Lee looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Kankurō stood and bent backwards, stretching his back. He turned back to Lee and took his arm, pulling him up.

"Kankurō, what?" Lee stood with him, thinking Kankurō had a problem, which he sort of did.

"Now I'm horny." He took Lee's arm, who blushed at Kankurō's bluntness. "Let's do it."

"Wha-! Right now?"

"No, in four weeks," Kankurō said, pulling him to the bedroom. At the foot of the bed, Kankurō released him and smirked evilly. "I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm not touching you again until this is all over." He took his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Lee stood, not knowing what to do. He honestly did not think Kankurō would go through with it. "I-I'm nervous. I truly hope I do not displease you."

Kankurō left his boxers on and sat on the bed. "Listen Lee, whatever you do will be as hot as fuck."

Lee's face reddened deeply. He would never get used to Kankurō's comments on how attractive he was. He quickly lifted his shirt, not wanting to keep Kankurō waiting.

"No no, don't just rip them off, do it slowly."

Lee's stopped his movements, staring at Kankurō. Honestly, this was embarrassing enough. He didn't realize he was holding his breath, so as his shirt moved over his head and almost got caught, he panted. He hoped Kankurō didn't hear it.

But he did. Oh he did, and he got harder with it. Lee's hard muscles flexed when his shirt finally came off, and Kankurō fought the urge to jump on him. Lee turned so when he took his pants off, Kankurō got a nice view of his rear. Lee blushed madly as he put his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear that fit him oh-so-nicely.

"D-Don't stare," Lee mumbled.

Kankurō moved his hand to lay between his legs, ready to touch himself. "If you want this to work, I gotta."

Slowly, Lee revealed his peach-like ass to Kankurō, who ever so lightly palmed himself. What he wouldn't give to be able to touch that soft skin.

Lee turned to face Kankurō and put his hands behind his back. He was so embarrassed, and wasn't at all sure of what to do. He closed his eyes and thought back to when his relationship with Kankurō had just turned physical.

He and Kankurō were sitting on a rooftop in the Sand, when Kankurō turned to wink at him. 'You can think of me now.'

'What?'

'When you're by yourself and want me, I give you full permission.'

Lee had no idea what he was talking about. It wasn't until he got home and realized what he had meant. The realization made Lee want him, so he tried it right then.

Lee tried to mimic that moment. He exhaled slowly and spread his legs a bit. He lifted his hand slowly, touching his thigh, then going higher up his side, reaching his nipple, twisting it. He thought of Kankurō on the night of their first time, kissing and touching him like he was exploring new territory. Lee realized that he didn't need to imagine. Kankurō was there. With the mood set, he became comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw his lover sitting on the bed, right in front of him, with his hand in his boxers, stroking himself firmly and slowly. "Kami, I wish I could touch you," Lee moaned.

Kankurō let out a pant-like chuckle. "I'm a god now, huh?"

Lee smiled. "You always were. Now answer my prayers," he purred.

Kankurō wasted no time in removing his boxers completely. He resumed his position, spreading his legs wide to give Lee a good view. He sat back on a hand and resumed his strokes.

"_Yees_," Lee moaned, watching intently. It made him want to touch himself badly. He slowly moved his hand to his member and stroked dutifully.

Kankurō started to pant. Nowhere near release, he needed something else. "Come on, baby," he said.

Lee had an idea. "Get me lube," he ordered.

Kankurō stood and got the bottle from a drawer in the nightstand. He threw it on the bed. He was afraid if they got too close, one of them would lose himself.

Lee got on his knees on the bed and popped the lube open. Putting some on his fingers, he moved his hand to his backside.

Kankurō did the same, wanting to share the feeling with Lee.

They both moaned deeply as they each pushed in two fingers.

Kankurō had never done it like this, so it took getting used to. He felt hot and bothered, but when he opened his eyes again and saw Lee, he felt the need to move his fingers. Lee's mouth looked so beautiful. He could feel his breath hitting his face. All he had to do was lean forward just a little bit...

No, this was for Lee. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of himself, groaning as he resumed pumping his member.

Lee felt unbelievable. Kankurō was a hot mess, and he had already found his prostate. He couldn't quite get to it, so he put in a third finger to reach it, and got it. He thrust his fingers in and out of himself quickly, hitting that same spot over and over. His hand moved quickly up and down his member, and sitting straight up was becoming more and more difficult.

Kankurō found his spot, and rubbed it with all he had. He panted harshly. Kankurō had never done something like this. The fact that it came from Lee turned him on terribly. Lee liked to fantasize. Kankurō mumbled how much he loved him.

Lee mumbled his love in return, then fell forward, placing his chin on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut. Kankurō lowered himself onto his back, craning his neck to see Lee, and shit, he had three of his fingers inside himself.

Lee continued his moans. No matter how hard he pounded into himself, or how fast he thrusted, he couldn't find release. Something needed to snap, something needed to-

"Look at me," Kankurō breathed.

Lee opened his eyes and saw him with his mouth was half open and is fingers rubbing himself harshly. His member was dripping with his pre-cum. Kankurō looked deeply into his eyes as his spine shivered, making him shake. "_Lee_..."

He snapped. Completely and blissfully snapped. He screamed into the sheets, which became covered with his essence.

Kankurō watched hungrily. He let out an animalistic groan and released onto himself.

Both panting and hot, they stayed where they were for a time.

Kankurō's stomach sucked in because of a sudden and hot touch. He looked down and saw Lee licking up his cum.

Kankurō chuckled and ran his fingers through Lee's hair gently. "You tired?"

Lee looked up. "A bit. Did you have something else in mind?"

"A bit. With those fingers, you're plenty stretched. And now I'm dying to get inside you."

Lee blushed.

Kankurō stroked Lee's cheek. "I'll answer all your prayers," he winked.

**For my first lemon, I didn't really want a traditional love scene. I've looked around and KankurōLee doesn't get much except ribbonelle, whom I love so much. So I thought I would shake up the small community that we are.**

**Reviews are wonderful! This is my first time writing something like this, so rate accordingly. :D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
